Torn Love
by WanderingChild96
Summary: A Zutara capture fiction of epic proportions. Complete, and now fully revised!
1. Scroll 1: Capture!

**Revised 2/5/10. **

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of 'the Forbidden Love' Saga_

_Scroll 1: Capture!_

A cool wind blew through the treetops, while wolves howled at the crescent moon; and crickets chirped in the eerie silence. Katara woke up earlier than usual and crawled out of her navy blue, fur-trimmed, sleeping bag; being careful not to wake up the others. She knew that Toph would wake up at even the slightest movements, thanks to the vibrations of the earth; and if she woke Sokka up… well, that wouldn't be good. Her brother enjoyed getting his rest.

Quietly, she grabbed her basket; and headed into the woods near the gang's campsite. She and her friends hadn't had any decent food since the fish they had eaten the week before. They had stopped in a small Fire Nation village, where she and Toph had gotten into some trouble with gambling. But, that's a completely different story…

As she hadn't been able to fall asleep, she had decided to try to catch some fish in the nearby stream. Aang had told her about a large, nocturnal fish that he had seen 100 years ago. Of course, she had thought that the idea of a "nocturnal fish" was preposterous; but she was about to be proven wrong.

Katara approached the stream and began to push and pull the water with her bending. The water seemed to sway peacefully as she bent it to her heart's content, and soon, she saw the tip of an enormous fish. She squealed in excitement, almost losing her control. This must have been the fish Aang had told her about! It struggled against Katara's power, but finally, it stopped flailing about, and gave into its fate. Three feet long, its shiny blue scales gleamed in the moonlight, casting a glare throughout the forest.

After placing it easily into her basket, she began to walk back to camp when she heard a soft noise, almost like a footstep, behind her. She spun around to face the source of the noise, but there was nothing there. The second she turned around once more, a sharp object hit her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground, desperately trying to stay awake; but the pain, however, was too intense, and Katara plummeted into oblivion, as everything went black.

**3 days earlier…**

Prince Zuko lay in his warm bed, unable to sleep. His mind kept coming back to the Avatar. His father, Fire Lord Ozai, believed him to be a hero for something he hadn't done; something he didn't think he would even have the heart to do! Kill the Avatar.

For an entire year he had tried to capture the young air bender; but every time he had gotten close, the child had miraculously escaped! Now that it seemed to the world that he had fulfilled the task given to him, Zuko was unhappy. It didn't feel right, somehow, to take the credit.

Something still bothered him. How was it that the Avatar had always escaped his grasp? Then it dawned on him- the water bender! What was her name? Katara? Yes, that was it.

She was the one with the magic water: water that she should have used on _his_ scar, but instead… She had used it to heal the airbender. He had to get rid of the girl to get rid of the Avatar!

The next morning, he rose early, and hurried to his father's chamber, to ask for a ship: he needed the waterbender to be his servant, he told the Fire Lord, and to help him prepare for the ball that was coming up a month later. It would be held in order for his people to welcome him back to the Fire Nation- Ozai said that it was necessary, but Zuko could have cared less about a "stupid dancing party."

His father agreed to his request, but Zuko could hardly believe that Ozai had fallen for his ridiculous excuse!

Zuko went to see Mai right away, as he was in desperate need of a weapon to use against the girl. He had fought her before, and knew that she was not to be taken lightly. His girlfriend was shocked when he told her about his mission; she didn't know about the Avatar being alive, and Zuko's rather blatant explanation seemed suspicious, and his task pointless. But despite her reservations, she allowed him to take a few of her daggers.

The ship departed that afternoon, and Zuko's crew had a hearty laugh over his goodbye with Mai- the two had hugged, and made goo-goo face to one another. The prince, however, was not amused, and ordered the men to work.

2 days later, Zuko found Katara. It was easy enough to knock to out- she was fishing, alone, and was caught entirely off guard. There were moments when he had asked himself whether or not he was doing the right thing- but he desired Ozai's approval, and this was the only way to earn it… One dagger to the head was sufficient to make the waterbender faint, and Zuko picked her up as easily as a rag doll. The holding cell was where he placed her, though he did make sure she had proper accommodations. She was a woman- and an injured one at that- and would be treated as such.

But before locking her in, Zuko couldn't help but take the blue choker that was tied around her neck. It was dear to her, he knew- and it could be of some use later on. Bribery, perhaps?

He fetched the ship's healer to take care of Katara's wounds, and headed to his own room, the necklace safe in his pocket. What was so important about the object? What would she do when she found it missing?

Zuko shook the thoughts from his mind, and focused his attention on the task at hand: now that the girl was in his possession, it was only a matter of time before the Avatar was truly dead.


	2. Scroll 2: Over Enemy Lines

**Revised 2/10/10.**

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the 'Forbidden Love' Saga_

_Scroll 2: Over Enemy Lines_

Katara awoke with an awful headache, and blurry vision. As she looked around through the haze of her distorted surroundings, she realized with sudden horror that she was on a Fire Nation ship- a large red tarp bearing the enemy's emblem was hanging on the cold, steel wall. The cell's bars were rusty and old, and if Katara knew that, had she some water, she could have cut right through them! The cot she was laying on was stiff and itchy, and she wished with an air of homesickness that she were lying on Appa's soft white fur.

Although she had dealt with the Fire Nation before, she was unsure as to whether she could do it again. She was injured, she remembered suddenly. A knife… She wasn't thinking clearly, and it never occurred to her to use her sweat to bust through the shafts. She was too busy staring at the man who lay outside her icy prison: Zuko.

The prince was eying her warily, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Nice to have you back," he said finally, approaching the chamber with guarded curiosity.

"It's nice to be back!" she snapped in response, as Zuko placed a little golden key into the lock, and pulled open the door. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously, as he made a quick gesture for her to follow him. She glanced around him, looking for any soldiers who may have been behind.

"I'm alone," he said tiredly. She stood, cautious not to fall from her dizziness, and trailed behind him as he led her down a dark corridor. Stopping abruptly at the end of the hall, Zuko laid his hand on the door to their right, and with a creak, it unbolted and spun ajar. She peeked into the room that lay beyond.

Within, a comfortable looking bed sat in a lonely corner, next to a tiny writing desk, complete with parchment and ink. A window on the wall opposite where they stood, a window looked out to the ocean, to the water…: her element.

"Well?" asked Zuko impatiently. "Are you going in or not?"

Katara looked at him for a moment, startled, and narrowed her blue eyes accusingly. "I thought I was your prisoner."

"You are. You're my way of ridding the world of the Avatar for good."

He knew. Somehow, Zuko knew that Aang was alive- but how? Katara searched her memory frantically, trying to remember something that might… The spirit water, she realized in dismay. She'd shown him the water! Her fists clenched angrily as she recalled that night in Ba Sing Se- it was all Zuko's fault! He'd betrayed them…

And then she understood in a brief second of disbelief, just who it was that had sent Combustion Man after the gang.

"You…" she hissed through clenched teeth. "You sent the assassin after us! You're just a big coward!"

Zuko glared at her coldly. "Don't call me that," he shot back. "_Never_ call me that!" Then, as he fought to calm himself down, he looked back at the room. "Do you want it or not?" he questioned, trying to be civil with her. _Don't Zuko. Don't touch her._

She nodded at last, and entered the room alone. Zuko shut the door behind her, as she wandered to the bed, and lay down. The pillow was soft under her head, and she stared at the ceiling, lost in her own world. In it, there was no war. Her mother was with her, smiling, and holding her gently. Her father was home, laughing as he and Sokka played around with swords and boomerangs. They were a family, together- they were happy, something they hadn't been for a long time.

Katara's mother was dead, her father at war. Sokka was separated from her now as well. Would she ever see him again? What about Aang or Toph? This wasn't fair- the entire world was suffering, all thanks to the Fire Nation; and Katara would never forgive them for it.

* * *

When Aang, Toph, and Sokka awoke that morning to find Katara missing, they immediately began searching for her. Where could she have gone? They split up to investigate, but one by one, they each returned empty handed. Aang sighed, and leaned against Appa, sliding down to sit upon the grass. "Where could she be?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know," replied Sokka. "I just don't know!"

As they were about to go out again, a noise from their left sent Toph into a panic. "Combustion Man!" she cried, as a stream of psychic fire began to shoot in their direction. Aang attempted to fight back, but he couldn't summon the elements _and_ try to dodge the attacks at the same time!

Sokka was cowering behind a tree, wishing he was close enough to his boomerang to chuck it at the assassin's forehead. Toph, however, was doing a pretty fine job of launching tiny rocks at Combustion Man. It was only a matter of time before he was hit- he couldn't handle blowing them all up, could he?

It wasn't working. The man had incredible precision, and Toph was starting to come close to being vaporized by his powers. Thinking quickly, she built an earth tent around herself, with only a small hole in the front for her to throw the rocks through.

Apparently, she'd caught him off guard, because the eye on his brow was hit with no problem whatsoever. He roared in pain, as Appa swept down and picked the three kids up into the sky. From below, Combustion Man was trying to shoot them down, but on his first attempt, it backfired and struck him instead.

Sokka watched to make sure they were safe, before turning back to the others. "Finding Katara may be a lot harder than we thought."


	3. Scroll 3: The Arrival

**Revised on 2/20/10.**

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the 'Forbidden Love' Saga_

_Scroll 3: The Arrival_

The next morning, when Katara awoke in the room Zuko had given her, she wondered once more _why_ he'd done it in the first place. But, she wasn't one to contemplate hospitality, and she pushed the topic from her mind; gazing out of the window to see a gorgeous view of the blue ocean just outside. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be out there, with her element… She snuck a peek over her shoulder, making sure that her captor wasn't standing at the door, before glancing back at the paned glass in front of her. Experimentally, she flicked her wrist gently, and smiled in delight when she realized that her bending still worked, even when she was contained inside the steel walls of the ship.

Deciding this was the perfect time for a training session; she began to form good-sized waves, and then watched as she flung them against the side of the ship. She shouldn't have been able to bend through the glass, right? So fascinated was she by this new discovery, that she completely forgot that Zuko was sure to notice the waves that were occurring only around _his_ ship, despite there being others in the water surrounding them.

"Are you trying to sink my ship?" Katara jumped about three feet in the air, and spun around to face the prince, who, dressed in his red Fire Nation robe, was situated just inside the room. He was staring at her icily, obviously not amused by her activity.

"Well, I'm on the ship, Zuko," she pointed out angrily, annoyed by his barging in. "If I sank it, wouldn't I drown just like the rest of you?"

Once again, Zuko controlled his temper enough to keep from yelling at her, and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. "You aren't being very grateful," he spat, gesturing to the bedroom. "Would you rather go back to the holding cell?"

Katara shot a cold look in his direction, before turning away, her arms crossed over her chest. "Just go away," she murmured, directing the order at Zuko, who watched her warily, half-expecting her to start shooting at him with icicles, or something along those lines.

"We dock in a few hours," he said, rather uncomfortably. "So, I would appreciate it if you'd stop trying to kill us."

She tensed considerably, and he waited for her to say something back: a snippy remark, or an insult. But she remained quiet, and the prince took that time to take his leave.

When they arrived in Azulon later that day, Zuko fetched Katara from her room. She refused to speak to him, even as they stepped off the ship and made their way toward the palace. A crowd of people had come to greet them, and among them, Katara saw a familiar face. The girl made her way to the front, and nearly tackled Zuko in a hug. The waterbender thought her eyes were going to pop out of her face, when she realized that Mai and Zuko were… together! They were a couple? The crew was laughing behind her, and she suddenly felt very awkward, as Zuko seemed to have forgotten they were with him.

"Um, Zuko," she said finally, receiving a questioning glance from the prince she was addressing. "Are we going to the palace soon?"

He nodded, and gave Mai a quick kiss for farewell, and he and Katara headed off for the Fire Lord's palace. The towering building filled Katara with fear, and she prayed to the Gods that she wouldn't have to meet Zuko's father.

He seemed to have read her mind- or at least her expression- because he said, "You won't have to." She sighed in relief, as the pair entered the main hall. Katara stared in awe at the beautiful marble pillars that lined the entry. Zuko, apparently noticing her interest, walked slowly, giving her time to admire the scenery.

At the end of the hall was a long wall of portraits. She recognized them as Fire Lords of the past, and she followed the line of ruthless leaders with narrowed eyes: Sozin, Azulon, and… Ozai. All of them had horribly grouchy expressions on their faces, golden eyes that seemed to pierce through her soul. And it seemed that the farther up the line, the worse it became. She couldn't help but wonder that when Zuko became Fire Lord, if he too would have his likeness painted and displayed; if he too would look as dreadful as his relatives.

Zuko interrupted her thoughts with a question: "How do you like the palace?"

"It's nice," she replied simply, her foul mood towards him returning abruptly. He smirked, and led her down another corridor to a room, much like the one on board the ship: a bed, desk, dresser, and a table, complete with a glowing candle.

"Let me guess," she said, glancing at Zuko. "I'm your prisoner, but you're giving me a comfortable room? Again?"

He said nothing in response, but gave her a gentle nod before leaving. Katara was left to ponder this: why was she here? And what was he planning?


	4. Scroll 4: Unanswered Questions

**Revised 4/18/10**

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the 'Forbidden Love Saga'  
_

_Scroll 4: Unanswered Questions_

When Katara awoke the following morning, refreshed and prepared to face any challenges that were thrown at her; she found that the room was already supplied with a dresser filled to the brim with fine gowns of various fabrics, colors, and styles. Her eyes widened in surprise as she wondered once more why Zuko would do this for her. Maybe she had misjudged him? But no, she quickly wiped the thought from her mind. _Remember Ba Sing Se, Katara…_ she thought to herself. _You can't trust him!_

Nonetheless, she chose from the assortment a lovely blue kimono, trimmed in navy lace. It looked fit for a princess, and she recalled with a pang of sorrow, Yue. She closed her eyes in reminiscence, while she changed out of her dirty clothes and into the dress. It was then that she noticed the full body mirror that was conveniently placed on the back of the door, and she admired her reflection in awe, twirling around giddily, and laughing like a child.

From atop the vanity, she found a hairbrush, and a box of ribbons- and she combed out her knotted and tangled hair until it shined. From the box, she withdrew a matching blue band, and tied her locks up in a loose bun.

Twenty minutes later, Zuko arrived to escort her to breakfast. As the two of them headed down the hall, Katara wondered once more why he was being so good to her. Perhaps he would answer a question… But she couldn't will herself to ask what she wanted to know. "_Why did you betray me in Ba Sing Se?" _But he hadn't betrayed her, she knew; deep in her heart. If anything, he had betrayed his uncle, whom she knew had always been there for him. There was seldom a time she could remember seeing them apart! He had never really been on the side of the Avatar- and yet, Katara couldn't help but feel as if, for a few short minutes, he had been her friend.

Soon, Zuko stopped abruptly outside of the dining hall, and explained that he would be eating with her, in order to "make sure you don't try anything." As if she would even attempt to escape- there were at least a dozen guards outside! While she brooded over this, he led her into the room, and motioned for her to take a seat on one of the red cushions that were laid on the floor around the low-rising table. He himself took the seat farthest from her- he knew what he had done, and how she felt about him. In truth, it was a bit too awkward for him to be near her.

The meal that was eaten was one of the best of Katara's life. Berries, porridge, and Jasmine Tea were among the delicacies served to them by the kitchen-full of cooks who worked in the Palace. She tried not to eat too quickly, as she wished to savor the food, fearing what would happen whence it was all gone.

Zuko examined her while he ate his own meal, and poorly attempted not to laugh at her. Why would she try to make the cuisine last? There would always be more the next day!


	5. Scroll 5: Discovery

**Revised 5/29/10**

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the "Forbidden Love Saga"_

_Scroll 5: Discovery_

Aang was beginning to see how much the group really needed Katara- it was exceedingly difficult to conceal Appa without help from his friend. While he struggled to steer, and focus on hiding the creature at the same time, Sokka was sprawled out behind him, a map laid out in front of him. Toph was sitting opposite to the warrior, and therefore was the first to hear his triumphant cries.

"What is it Sokka?" demanded Aang, turning around to face the other boy, who was holding up the parchment now, and pointing to three locations. He smiled cockily, taking on an official manner. The Avatar raised an eyebrow in annoyance, and impatience. "Well?"

Sokka's good mood diminished immediately, and he proceeded quickly to explain his discovery. "These places, Aang, are Fire Nation campsites. If Katara had been captured, she would have taken to one of these." He passed the map to Aang, who studied it closely for a few minutes, before handing it back with a deep sigh.

"These places are miles apart," he pointed out, "and to find all of them, and come up with a way to gain access… It'd take weeks of flying and planning. And that's time we just don't have with the invasion coming up."

At this, Sokka and Toph exchanged glances. "Well Aang," Sokka started tentatively, "you see, the thing is…" His face began to burn a dark red, as he struggled to get out the words he was trying to say. Toph elbowed him hard in the side, and the Water Tribe boy groaned in pain. "What was that for, Toph?" he demanded angrily, rubbing the area; while Aang stared at his friends, directing his gaze back and forth, as the two started to punch each other.

"OW!"

"OW!"

"OW!"

"OW!"

"Okay guys!" shouted Aang after about 5 minutes of this; and casting a wave of air in their way, nearly blowing them both off of the bison's back. "Enough! Now, will someone please tell me what's going on?" The other two looked at him blankly, forgetting for a second what they'd been arguing about.

Finally, Sokka spoke up. "Aang," he said, resuming the conversation from where he'd left off, "we- Toph and I- think that maybe, it'd be better to call off the invasion."

Aang's eyes widened in shock, and immediate confusion. "What?" he cried, jumping to his feet (which emitted a growl from Appa) and began waving his arms wildly, while muttering incoherent words. Sokka stared at him, and from time to time whispered to Toph what was happening.

"Now he's jumping up and down… And now he's-."

"Sokka!" Aang cut him off in the middle of one of these explanations. "The invasion is our last chance to defeat the Fire Lord before Sozin's Comet arrives, and there's no way I can find a firebending master before then. It's impossible- I mean, we're never going to find Jeong-Jeong again, and we have no idea where Iroh is; and even if we did, I can't master it by the end of the summer, and- ugh!" He dropped down into a sitting position, sighing deeply.

"That's right, Aang," said Sokka approvingly. "Just let it out, buddy."

"Sokka, didn't you hear a word I just said? We need to invade, or the world is doomed! And I'll fail in my Avatar duty!"

A long silence fell over the group for several minutes, before Toph broke in. "Aang, I know you're upset and all, but you know that we can't win without Katara. I mean, annoying as she may be, she's a pretty important member of the group." Sokka nodded in concurrence.

"Aang, we'll help you find a master. We _will_ overcome the Fire Lord. And we'll do it together, as a team. I promise."

* * *

Katara awoke that day to the sun shining brightly through her window lattice. From where she lay, she could see outside to the courtyard- and the pond that inhabited it. Maybe today would be a good time to explore the palace grounds. What harm could it do if she was to practice her waterbending?

She dressed quickly, as she hoped to sneak out before Zuko came to retrieve her for breakfast. From the collection of gowns, she chose a beautiful pink one, with a sash of white silk; and tied her hair up with a matching hair band. She slipped on her boots (which, admittingly, didn't flatter the ensemble) and crept out the door and down the hall, skillfully avoiding the guards who lined the corridors.

She had seen the door that led outside during yesterday's walk with Zuko to the dining hall, and so it was not difficult to find. As she stepped outside, she took in the fresh air and marveled at the gorgeous scenery. As much as she hated the people of the Fire Nation, Katara could not bring herself to despise its weather and landscape.

It wasn't long until she came upon a garden maze. And of course, she followed it…


	6. Scroll 6: Memories Remain

**Revised 6/16/10**

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the "Forbidden Love Saga"_

_Scroll 6: Memories Remain_

The maze ended at a beautiful garden, where tiger lilies grew in abundance; and a hammock swung from a pair of tall trees. Another pond, much like the other in size, but obviously cleaner; fit in nicely between the innumerable plants. Turtle-ducks quacked happily on the surface of the water, and Katara approached them slowly. The mother turned to her sharply, as if fearing for her babies, but when the waterbender smiled, the duck seemed to calm. "Do you want to play?" Katara asked the animals with a gentle laugh, dipping her hand into the water and making it sway back and forth. The little ducks floated joyfully over the mini waves that were being created by the young woman's hand, and they quacked in unison.

Katara began to lose track of time. What had seemed to be only a matter of minutes turned out to be hours, when, upon hearing Zuko's harsh voice behind her, did she realize that the moon was out and the ducks were long since asleep. "How long have you been here?"

She spun around hurriedly, but managed to lose control of the water she'd been bending. It lashed out and hit the Fire Nation prince square in the forehead. His fists clenched in aggravation, as Katara gasped and dropped her hands to her side; gulping in apprehension. "Sorry," she murmured, as Zuko grabbed her wrists tightly and pulled her back towards the palace.

Under any other circumstance, she knew Zuko would be attacking her, or at least yelling at her for being careless. But his frown seemed fixed in place, as if he feared that if he opened his mouth, something terrible would happen. And she could feel him trembling, based on his shaking hold on his wrists. _I don't care,_ Katara told herself. But the truth was, she was worried about him, for some reason or another. And it was frightening her.

_I'm sorry. That's something we have in common._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and bit her lip absently. By that time, they had reached their rooms, and Zuko was already heading back down the hallway; leaving Katara standing outside her door. She watched him go, inwardly fighting herself.

_I thought you had changed!_

And she remembered his response: _I have changed._ "Yes Zuko," she whispered softly, "you have changed."

* * *

Zuko returned to the pond, lighting his way with a tiny flame; his heart feeling heavier with every step. When was the last time he'd walked that path? He couldn't recall, but he still could have walked the maze with his eyes closed. It had been their place: his mother's and his. No one else had known the way, not even his sister and father.

He attempted cleared his mind with a shake of the head, approaching the hammock and laying down into it. He'd often sat here with Ursa when he was a child, watching the stars or singing songs. And reveling in the memories that still remained as plain as day, he fell into a deep sleep.

_He was staring into the water, watching the turtle-ducks swim by with their mother- and trying to touch one without getting his hand bitten off. Beside him, his mother chuckled and took his hand. His face was knitted together in concentration, and finally, he asked her the question he'd had all day. "Mom, do I have to tell Azula how to solve the maze?" He was fearful that her answer would be yes, as it was obvious to anyone who knew him that he and his younger sister did not get along in the least._

_His mother understood this, and she closed her eyes in thought before a grin appeared on her face. "No Darling, how about we keep it a secret, just between us?" She ruffled his hair, and pulled him into a bear hug, kissing his face softly. He yanked himself away in disgust, and wrinkled his nose. She laughed, and stood up, preparing to return inside. _

Looking back, Zuko knew that now, he would have done anything to stay there with her for just a moment longer.

_Zuko sat on his bed, the blankets pulled up to his chin, rocking back and forth. He was worried about what his grandfather had said to his father in the throne room- he had sounded very angry… _

_Azula entered the room, a smug grin on her face, as he tauntingly said: "Dad's going to kill you. Really, he is!" _

_Zuko sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes at his sister, and scoffed. "Ha-ha, Azula. Nice try." His father wouldn't hurt him, he told himself. He was the heir to the throne. He was too valuable, right? _

_"Fine, don't believe me," Azula went on. "But I heard everything. Grandfather said dad's punishment must fit his crime." Here, she lowered her voice to match that of Fire Lord Azulon's. "You must know the pain of losing a first-born son, by sacrificing your own!"_

_A pang of fear entered Zuko's heart. "Liar!" she shouted, as if it would make a difference. _

_"I'm only telling you for your own good," Azula stated, plopping herself down onto his bed, placing her chin thoughtfully in her hands. "I know! You could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you!" Zuko sensed that his sister was enjoying this just a bit too much._

_"Stop it!" he snapped angrily. "You're lying. Dad would NEVER do that to me!" The sound of their mother's voice startled both of the children, and they turned to the doorway, where Ursa stood with her arms crossed over her chest._

_"Your father would never do what to you?" she demanded."What is going on here?" She strode across the room to where Zuko and Azula sat._

_"I don't know," said her daughter sweetly, but with a trace of sarcasm. Ursa frowned and gripped Azula's arm with a strong hand._

_"It's time for a talk!" she declared, yanking the little girl out of the room and into the hallway; leaving Zuko alone to wonder whether or not his sister had been telling the truth. But of course she wasn't- his dad loved him, didn't he? He wouldn't kill him, no matter what grandfather had said. _

_"Azula always lies," he chanted to himself, almost as a reassurance. "Azula always lies!"_

Zuko should have trusted his sister that day- it may have been the one time in her life that Azula had told her brother the truth about anything.

_It was late. Zuko lay in his bed sleeping, when his mother entered the room, donning a dark red cloak that nearly concealed her face. Her presence immediately awoke the young prince, who sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes. "Mom?" he asked sleepily._

_Ursa knelt down to embrace him and he could feel her tears on his face. Why was she crying? "Zuko, my love, listen to me!" she murmured quietly into his ear, pulling back to look into his eyes. "Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this, Zuko: no matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are!" She drew back into the shadows, and with one last look at her son, she slipped away into the darkness._

But Zuko had forgotten who he was- the day of the Agni-Kai, when his father had publicly scarred and banished him from the Fire Nation.

_I am your loyal son!_

Ozai hadn't cared. And Zuko, no matter what happened, could never understand that. How much more could his father do before the prince realized that he had never really loved him after all? The sleeping Zuko in the hammock had often thought of this, but as quickly as the revelation came, it was gone like the wind.

Katara, who had snuck back outside after entering her room, watched him toss and turn on the hammock; as she contemplated whether or not to wake him. And just when she decided to stir him, something stopped her: the sight of a tear glistening on his cheek, and the sound of the word "Mom" whispered from his tired lips.


	7. Scroll 7: The Festival of Flames, Part 1

**Revised 6/17/10**

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the 'Forbidden Love Saga'_

_Scroll 7: The Festival of Flames, Part 1_

Katara froze, her eyes wide, staring down at the sleeping form of Prince Zuko. _Mom…_ A reel of images ran through her head, and he blinked rapidly to rid herself of the visions: a tall firebender hovering over her mother… Her father's frantic expression as he rushed to save her… And the inevitable silence that followed the discovery of the lifeless corpse that remained. _Mom… _For the first time, she wondered about Zuko's mother. Where was she? He never spoke of her- in fact, it was almost as if she did not exist.

A tight feeling gripped her chest, and she bit back a cry of pain; as she slowly stepped closer to him. What was this strange sensation that was compelling her to wipe away the tear from his pale cheek? Cautiously, afraid to wake him now, she reached out a gentle finger; and brushed away the liquid imperfection from his face. A sort of warmth spread through her veins, and she pulled back the hand in shock. A small smile was forming on Zuko's mouth, and once again he uttered the word "Mom." Katara felt a sob rise up in her throat, as she recalled what he'd said to her that long ago day in the catacombs.

_The Fire Nation took my mother away from me…_

_I'm sorry. That's something we have in common._

"Zuko…" she heard herself whisper, as his former grin dissolved before her eyes, into a sad, stoic look that seemed to express sorrow in its every state.

Suddenly, his golden eyes snapped open, and fell on her in an instant. He scowled at her, as he rose from the hammock as if nothing had occurred; though Katara did notice that his hand touched the spot where the tear had laid just moments earlier, with a somewhat thoughtful look in his eyes. He didn't speak to her, and she wasn't sure she wanted him to. _You can't trust him, Katara…_ She dropped her head and faced the ground, as she followed behind him as he headed back towards the palace.

But just as he had previously, he seemed broken when he left that garden. She remembered the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips, and the abrupt jolt of heat she had experienced.

_Maybe you could be free of it…_

"Zuko!" His head turned slowly to face her, his face cold once more, and his eyes meeting hers with an intense gaze. She lost her courage at once, and bowed her head again. "Nothing…"

Zuko studied her closely, and touched the place on his cheek again. He distinctly recalled feeling her hand there… He had thought it was his mother, if only for a second, before reality had kicked back in. _Mom is gone… Mom is dead._ He thought of Ba Sing Se, and of those few short minutes in which he had felt hope. He still wondered that if given enough time, could she have rid him of his mark?

_I thought you had changed!_

A pang of guilt electrocuted him, and his next action stunned even him. "Tomorrow," he said softly, "there is a festival in the city. You will go with me." He hadn't voiced it as a question, but as an order- but Katara scarcely noticed. Her head shot up, and she stared at him in awe. She nodded mechanically, still unable to comprehend what he'd said. "Good," he added in acknowledgement of her concurrence. "Good night."

They had reached their rooms for the second time that night, and once more, Katara hadn't become aware of it until he was already halfway down the hall. She allowed herself to smile before heading to bed.


	8. Scroll 8: The Festival of Flames, Part 2

**Revised 7/18/10**

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the 'Forbidden Love Saga'_

_Scroll 8: The Festival of Flames, Part 2_

Katara waited anxiously the next morning for Zuko to come and fetch her. She had dressed herself in a long red gown with yellow accents, and braided her long chocolate-colored hair so that it fell down her back. She couldn't help but question why he would invite her to go with him to the Festival- it had all been so sudden. Almost like a miracle… But since when had she wanted to do anything with the Fire prince? Those days that he had hunted them seemed so long ago, and Katara could hardly remember the details. There were pirates… And then, the oasis at the Northern Water Tribe.

She knew that Aang did not hate Zuko- that much had been clear when he had insisted that they take the Prince with them, instead of leaving him to die in the icy terrain of the North Pole. If the Avatar, who had every reason in the world to despise the Fire Nation and its people, didn't hold anything against Zuko; then did she have the right?

She lost her train of thought when a knock arrived at the door. She stood to her feet from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed, and hurried to open the door. But the instant she did so, Zuko's hand was up in her face, a tiger lily locked in its grip. She stepped back to look at his face, but his head was turned sheepishly, facing the frame; as if he was afraid to glance at her. Stunned by the gesture, Katara reached out a shaky hand to take the flower, and she saw him relax when it was secure with her. "It's beautiful," she said softly. She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Thanks."

She went to the vanity, and retrieved a hairpin, slipping the flower into her hair and locking it into place. Zuko still refused to glance at her, but she didn't mind. She had captivated by this side of Zuko that she'd never seen; that he rarely showed: the insecure, gentle boy. _Mom…_ How had it been for him, having no mother; and being trapped with his father and his psychopathic sister?

"We should get going," Zuko finally said, startling her out of her thoughts. She nodded, and followed behind him as he started down the hall toward the main entryway. Once again, her gaze fell on the paintings of Fire Lords past, and she imagined with a stitch of grief, a likeness of Zuko on that wall. She stared at his back, hoping that her mind would will him to turn to her, so she could rid herself of that horrible picture.

She touched the flower in her hair and breathed in the scent that was wafting down to her nostrils. "Was this from the garden?" she asked him, desperate for him to say something to her. He stopped hastily, and twisted his head back, so that he was looking at her; his eyes filled with a kind of sadness.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice rough. By that time, they were outdoors, and the tops of the Festival tents were visible to their gaze. As they got nearer, Katara's eyes widened in anticipation- there were two many booths to count, each selling a food or drink, or overpriced souvenirs; and some had games. She looked at each and every one, intrigued by the carefree atmosphere. Had every festival she'd been to been like this? Or had she been too busy looking for possible trouble?

However, this was the Fire Nation, and she knew how it felt about she and her friends. There was one stand that caused her to cross her arms, and glower at the sign that read: "Throw a Pie at the Avatar! Only 15 Gold Pieces!"

"Are people really paying that much to throw a pie at…?" She began to ask Zuko, only to notice too late that he was already at the front of the line. She frowned at him angrily when he walked back to her, but decided against criticizing him. He didn't even seem to notice that she was scowling until he happened to look at her accidentally.

"Um… Sorry," he apologized quietly. "Hang on." He left her standing there for about five minutes, and she was beginning to think that he wasn't coming back when he returned with a drink in his hand. "It's lemonade," he said, shoving it into her hand. "It's pretty hot out…" She took a sip from the glass and her face instantly brightened.

"It's good," she told him, noting his obvious relief. Suddenly, something caught her eye: a long line of people standing outside of what appeared to be a theatre. A man at the front of the string of citizens was taking coins and placing them into a deep red purse, and handing out tickets in return. "What's going on?" she questioned, starting to move toward the crowd.

"Hey, wait!" Zuko shouted after her, running to catch up. "This is the line for the play!" She turned quickly to face him, a grin on her face.

"A play?" He nodded in response, but before he could explain to Katara why they shouldn't attend, she was taking a few coins out of the sleeve of her dress.

"Where did you get those?" Zuko demanded heatedly, raising an eyebrow at her. She replied that she had found them on the street when he'd left her to go buy the lemonade, as the line moved up and he saw that they were moving closer and closer to the entrance. "This isn't a good idea," he insisted. "People will think we're together!" She froze, and spun around in his direction.

"What do you mean? 'Together' together?" He nodded, his face growing a light shade of red as her eyes bore holes in his façade.

"Well, you see, this is the Festival of Flames. And it's in honor of the God of Fire, who just happens to be involved with the Goddess of Love, so technically… Um…" He broke off, feeling himself get smaller and smaller- basically microscopic. Katara was waved her hand in the hair, gesturing for him to get it over with. "Um… This festival is also the Festival of Romance." He rubbed the back of his head casually, hoping that the smile that was stretching across her face wasn't just for show.

She stepped out of the line, and he tagged along behind, prepared to be verbally abused. But he'd heard far worse from her than he was expecting now.

_But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war, and violence, and hatred is in your blood!_

She was already hissing at him, but he'd missed most of it. "…Why didn't you… Mai! If you knew… Love?" He could fill in the blanks. _Why didn't you take Mai, if you knew it was a festival of love? _Why hadn't he? He couldn't answer it- actually, since Katara had come, he hadn't seen his girlfriend once.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But, believe me; you aren't missing much by not going to see the show. It's not that good…"

Katara perked up in interest. "What is it about?"

They continued walking, but Zuko didn't say anything more. He kept turning his head down, as if he was trying to hide his face from her.

_My face… I see._

She sighed, wondering for what wasn't the first time just how he had received that scar. She remembered the feel of the coarse flesh under her fingers and closed her eyes. Didn't he know that she wouldn't judge him because of his appearance? She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she didn't think that he'd seen it until his finger was wiping it away, and he was lifting her chin up to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmured quietly. "I know I'm a terrible person. I know I've been rude to you. What can I do to make it up to you?" He was staring at her with an odd intensity that frightened even him.

_You're a terrible person, you know that?_

"If you tell me the story," she answered softly, "we'll be even."

The story he told was this: Hundreds of years earlier, in the time when the world was young, four spirits lived in the heavens: the deities of water, earth, fire, and air. Agni, the God of Fire, created the Fire Nation and all of its people. He was feared on Earth for his power, and to be in his favor, a temple was built in his honor; in the capitol city of Azulon.

However, the spirit grew tired of being alone; of watching over millions of people who walked in dread of him, and praying for his approval. But, in all of the country, there was one person; a woman named Zulia, who showed no terror, and her prayers were not for herself. She would ask for _him_ to be happy, or for him to help a struggling neighbor. And after every prayer, she would look to the sky and smile, as if knowing that he was watching her.

Agni did watch her, day after day, intrigued by this woman whom he desired to have, and yet could not. She was mortal, and although he wished that he could become so as well, he knew that it was his duty to look over the people that he himself had produced.

But he could not rid his mind of her beautiful face, and her golden eyes. And so, one night, he transported her into the Spirit World, where he confessed his love to her. He knew that when she returned to the Land of the Living, he could not speak to her; and he prepared himself for her departure. But Zulia could not bear the thought of having to go back after she had met him, and known of his feelings. She stayed, making up excuses each day as to why she could not leave.

Finally, she told him that she could not go because she loved him in return. But they both knew that Agni could never become a human, and they could not be together. Zulia couldn't accept the fact that she would have to live without him, and so she agreed to give up her mortal life to stay with him forever, as the Goddess of Love.

Katara couldn't help but link the story to Zuko and herself. Agni and Zulia had been complete opposites, and yet… They had found a way to be together for eternity. She knew now, as she looked at her companion, that something within her had become… attached to Zuko.

And that night, as she was lying in bed, sound asleep; Zuko was standing just outside the door, feeling the very same way. "Agni, please… Protect the Avatar for Katara." And he turned his face to the sky and smiled.


	9. Scroll 9: Separation

**Revised 6/19/10**

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the 'Forbidden Love Saga'_

_Scroll 9: Separation_

"Appa, can't you go any faster?" Sokka cried at the animal in desperation, as innumerable blasts of fire were launched in their direction. He tried to take the reins from Aang, but the Avatar wouldn't hear of it; and soon, the two boys were rolling around on the bison's back, shouting incoherent phrases at one another, while Toph tried to hang on for dear life.

"I'm better at steering!" Aang argued, as the older of his two companions took charge. The earthbender behind him attempted to get in a few words, but she was drowned out by the noise of the attacks.

"Guys! Can't you two babies quit fighting for once?" The boys didn't even notice her, as they continued bickering. "In case you haven't been paying attention, Combustion Man is right below us!" Toph couldn't see anything, meaning she couldn't fend the assassin off- and she wouldn't be able to protect herself if he began to aim for her.

Finally, Sokka loosened his grip on the reins, and Aang jumped in triumphantly, ready to focus on the task at hand, when- "Toph! Duck!" His gaze landed on the assailant's line of fire. Toph looked in the direction of his voice, puzzled.

"Why are you watching the animals when we're being-?" She cut off, as the incoming blast narrowly missed Appa, but caused enough shock as to distress the bison. He turned sharply to the left, despite Aang's efforts to maintain command; and Toph tumbled off of the saddle and into the air.

"Toph!" Sokka cried, leaning over the side trying to reach for her hand; but it was too late. She was falling too quickly, and they couldn't risk flying lower and being in better range for Combustion Man's blasts. The Water Tribe boy's hand lingered in the air for a moment, almost as if he was willing her to come back. But his friend was out of sight.

* * *

Katara waited for Zuko to come and get her for breakfast- but even after the day they'd spent together at the Festival, her harsh feelings towards him had returned anew. She touched her throat, feeling the bare skin where a necklace normally hung; and she wondered how it was that she hadn't noticed its absence before now. She knew that he had it. He had used it once before to bribe her- when he'd tied her up against a tree, and attempted to make her betray her friends.

How long ago had that been? It seemed like that had been a different Zuko- a cold and manipulative monster.

_For so long now, whenever I pictured the face of the enemy… It was your face._

How had she ever thought of him as a good person? How had she allowed herself to forget all of the things he had done to them- to her- in the past year? He had invaded her village, burned down Kyoshi Island, attacked her and kidnapped Aang… And then, Ba Sing Se. That scar hurt the worst of any of them- he had made it personal, and then betrayed the trust she had placed in him.

_That's something we have in common._

"No!" she cried aloud, trying to tell herself that he had been wrong. "We have nothing in common! I wouldn't care if… I wouldn't care if he didn't exist! If he died right now, I wouldn't care. I wouldn't care…" _I wish he was dead. I wish he'd never been born. I wish he could take Mom's place. _

But then, what about yesterday? He had brought her a flower; he had given her drinks, and told her a story. He had been a friend. _No Katara, he's using you. He's trying to get to you- to get Aang! He can't love. And you can't love him!_

She gasped, her eyes widening in horror. Why had she even thought that? She didn't love him- she'd never even thought of loving him before! He was the Prince of the Nation that killed her mother. He had the blood of innocent people on his hands! She couldn't… She couldn't love someone who was so different from her.

_War divides their people… _

_She agreed to give up her mortal life to stay with him forever._

She closed her eyes, blocking out the treacherous thoughts from her mind. _He has your necklace, Katara. How long does he intend to keep it? Until he has you under his influence so completely, that you will have no choice but to give up Aang? _

_I know I'm a terrible person._

"Leave me alone," she whispered quietly to herself. Suddenly, a rap at the door indicated his arrival. She begrudgingly stood up to face him, wondering what she'd do now that she'd decidedly gone back to hating him. But when she flung open the door, her heart melted and all of her previous musings disappeared from her mind.

His hand was outstretched, and in the palm was her necklace. "Take it," he said softly. "You're free to go, if you'd like. Tonight, I'll send a messenger hawk to find your friends." He looked away from her, but this time, she had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't hiding his scar.

_He doesn't want me to go. _She felt her mouth go dry, as she stared at him with a kind of fascination; and she slowly put up a hand to touch his left eye. He caught her wrist before she could make contact, and the pained look on his face confirmed her hunch.

"No, please… I can't take it." The words came out disjointedly, like it hurt him to talk to her.

_I thought you had changed!_

"Katara…" He whispered, his hand still clutching hers. "I- I have changed."

And to his amazement, her gentle voice answered him: "I know."


	10. Scroll 10: Painful Realizations

**Revised 6/20/10**

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the 'Forbidden Love Saga'_

_Scroll 10: Painful Realizations  
_

They looked at each other in stunned silence, her hand still raised delicately in mid-air; even when he finally released her. A million thoughts ran through her mind, as he gently fingered the necklace that lay forgotten in her grasp. _Am I letting you go, Mom? _Her hand fell immediately, as she struggled between what she wanted, and what she knew had to be. "No. I can't trust you!" She hissed at him venomously, glancing away from his face. She knew the moment she said the words that they were a lie, and that Zuko was deeply hurt, although he would never show it.

_ I-I have changed._

"Or can I?" she continued, still looking away. "Tell me the truth, Zuko. I want to know why… In Ba Sing Se…" She didn't have to finish the statement for him to know what she was talking about. But how could she ever understand? Did he even understand it himself?

"It's complicated," he replied quietly. Despite his eyes being glued to the floor, he could sense her head rising, and could feel the icy glare she was casting in his direction.

"Is it? Or is that just an excuse? Are you ashamed Zuko, is that it?" She was speaking as if every word was poison, and she was trying to kill him. _Are you ashamed, Zuko? Is she right? _

"No, I'm not. It's not an excuse. You don't know anything about me!" He lashed out at her, his face twisting itself into a mask of rage, and she instinctively shrunk back against the wall.

_You don't know what you're talking about._

She was afraid of him- in those short couple of seconds, she had been genuinely frightened; and the minute he saw that, his anger fell away, replaced solely by remorse. "I'm sorry."

"What?" she looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry; for everything. I just wanted…" She stared at him, their eyes locking as he strived to find the words. Hers were clear pools of blue, filled with every emotion known to man… except for forgiveness.

"Zuko, what did you want?" she asked softly, taking a step closer to him. He fought within himself to tell her- she deserved to know what had happened that day in the catacombs. He had turned his back on everyone, and betrayed his uncle. He had sacrificed her friendship and trust for the chance to return home with honor.

"I wanted my life back." It was the easiest thing to say, and the most honest. Wasn't that what he had wanted all along: his kingdom, his throne, his family, and… his father's approval? But had he ever really had that? Hadn't his father been prepared to kill him that horrible night six years earlier?

For the first time, Katara wondered why Zuko had been banished in the first place. Did it have to do with how he had obtained his scar? But she had always thought it had happened in a training accident- Aang was always raving about how fire was dangerous. "Why were you banished?" she asked him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, but the question caused him to look away.

"I spoke out of turn," he muttered shortly, as if that was enough information for her to fully understand.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he shied away from her touch as if it burned. Wounded, she pulled back, but then; the answer occurred to her. "Does it hurt? The scar, I mean."

"No. Not anymore."

Katara knew. And as much as it sickened her, the truth was inevitable. Zuko's father had done this to him- he had banished him, and stripped him of his birth rights, and his title. But on top of that, somehow, for some reason as of yet unknown to her, he had severely burned his son; his own flesh and blood. It made so much sense now- why hadn't she met the Fire Lord? Why did Zuko never talk about him; or even mention him in a passing conversation?

He was protecting her. She knew that Ozai would have seen her on the wanted posters, her picture next to Aang's, along with Sokka's and Toph's. The Fire Lord was merciless- if he ever got her alone, she knew that he would torture her until she gave up Aang and the others.

_You won't have to._

But he should have. The first thing Zuko should have done was present her to his father when they arrived; but he hadn't. _I always knew that there was good in him… _

"Zuko…" her voice cracked as the sobs entered her throat. "I'm so sorry." He turned back to her, confused by her sudden show of concern. And her hand came up again to touch his scar; he didn't catch her halfway this time, however, and she laid her fingertips lightly against the marred skin. "How could he do this…? To his own son…"

"How did you…?" his voice came out barely a whisper, as she stood up on her toes so that her lips were just inches from his eye; and ever so slowly, she placed a soft kiss there, and felt him shudder at the contact.

She could comprehend it all now- he had betrayed them because Azula had told him that it would help him regain the honor he believed he had lost. She didn't want to know what he spoke out against, but she had a feeling that it wasn't anything worth being so cruelly punished for; and if anything, he had lost his honor that day in Ba Sing Se. And now, he was winning it back, as she drew back and cast him a small smile. _Mom, I know you would agree with me on this one… _"Zuko, I forgive you," she murmured, as he stared at her in absolute astonishment, his hand lying where her lips had just been.

"Kiss me again," he mumbled, and when her lips met his, he felt the tears come. _I just wanted… love. _And he put his arms around her, and she placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Katara."

* * *

Toph opened her eyes, but as usual, saw nothing but darkness. She was lying on a cot, but she couldn't feel the earth; and couldn't tell where she was. The only recognizable sound was that of swords clashing outside what she assumed to be a tent. Was she in a campsite? Had she been found by Fire Nation troops who had mistaken her as one of their own?

"You're awake!" A voice startled her out of her reverie, and she nearly screamed at the sudden noise. She may have been injured, but she was still Toph, and despite this man's seemingly cheerful demeanor, she was untrusting of him.

"Who are you? And where am I?" She crossed her arms, but later regretted it- they must have been badly bruised because pain coursed through her body like poison.

"I'm Chin," the voice replied in a soft tone, "and you're in Army Camp #126. I and a few of the other soldiers came across you unconscious earlier this morning. I'm guessing you had a pretty bad fall… Nothing's broken, but you're incredibly banged up." He sounded sincerely sorry for it, but still, he was Fire Nation; and Toph was exceedingly suspicious of him.

"So anyway," Chin continued, "I never asked you your name, Miss."

Toph thought quickly- she couldn't very well use her real name. These soldiers might have been informed about her and the rest of the group- and seeing as she couldn't move, she wasn't in the mood for a fight. "I'm Akima," she said, looking up in the direction of his voice.

He didn't appear to have heard her name, because the next thing she knew, his stunned voice was asking, "Are you blind?"


	11. Scroll 11: The Truth Revealed

**Revised 6/21/10  
**

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the 'Forbidden Love Saga'_

_Scroll 11: The Truth Revealed_

Chin looked in shock at her cloudy eyes, unseeing, and unmoving. "Are you blind?" She sensed the direction from which he spoke, and stared up at him, nodding her head stiffly. Inwardly, she laughed, as she was used to reactions such as this.

"Yes, since I was born." _Although, you would never guess it… _

Before the man could respond, another of the soldiers hurried into the room: "Chin, it's time for training! You're going to be late!" Toph heard him stand up, and rush towards the opening flap of the tent- and then he was gone, almost as quickly as he'd arrived. She was now left to her thoughts: she had to get out of there and find the others- which would be a problem, seeing as she couldn't move.

_Sokka, Aang… When I find you guys, you are dead!_

* * *

Katara stared at Zuko in wide-eyed amazement as she processed what had occurred. _He loves me. He told me he loves me. _"Zuko… I- I can't…" She fought to get out the words, not knowing exactly what she was trying to say. _I can't love you._ He gazed into her eyes; his own filled with pain when he realized what she was attempting to make out.

_Katara, I understand. I've hurt you too many times- I accept that, and I want you to be happy. _She drew back, and with an anguished sob, turned and ran from him. He watched her go, knowing that if she left- if she truly left- he couldn't live with himself. _Can I really let her be happy, without breaking my own heart?_

She chased after her- and found her where he had expected to find her: at the pond, playing once more with the turtle-ducks. All of the days he had spent here with his mother… They seemed so far away now. Before he could speak to Katara, he heard a familiar voice making their way through the maze. "Katara!" he hissed, grabbing her by the arm, and shoving her behind a bush. "Stay there! Don't talk, don't move, don't do anything!"

Princess Azula stepped out into view, and it took everything Katara had not to jump out and attack her. _She almost killed Aang! _

"Did I hear you talking to someone, Zuzu?" Azula twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, and looked at her brother with her usual innocent gaze.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko snapped at her, clenching his fists. "How did you find me?"

His younger sister rolled her eyes. "You took off through that maze as if your life depended on it. I just followed you- it wasn't hard." She glanced around, and a cruel, twisted grin crossed over her face. "So this was Mom's garden… Why was I never informed about it?" He feinted being genuinely hurt by the secret, while Zuko's rage bubbled.

"Is," he corrected angrily. "It is Mom's garden."

Azula scoffed, and blew the strand of hair to the side; crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh really, Brother, let it go. She's _gone._ Get over it already."

Katara was listening closely to the conversation from her hiding spot, her lips pursed together in thought. _What happened to your mother, Zuko?_

"She was your mom too," the prince snarled, only to receive a cold glare from Azula.

"She was a traitor, and a murderer, Zuko. Father… never told you?" Her mouth curled in an evil sneer, as Katara gasped in horror from behind the bush. The princess' head turned abruptly towards her, and her gaze lingered for a moment or two on the location, while the waterbender held her breath; afraid that she had been discovered.

But she was safe, and eventually, the other girl's eyes turned back to her brother, who suddenly launched a massive blast of fire towards her. It was easily deflected by Azula, who laughed sadistically and approached him. "You truly are a fool, Zuko. You never realized the truth, even though you knew the circumstances."

"You're lying! You don't know what happened anymore than I do!"

"Am I, Brother?" Zuko tried to force himself to believe that his sister was merely playing with him- tricking him into listening to heinous lies. She had done it before. And yet, part of him wanted to know the lies, on the slightest chance that they were true. "You know, Zuko, that Father was supposed to kill you that night, on Grandfather's orders. Did you really think that Mother would stand for that?"

From where she sat, Katara couldn't accept what she was hearing. The Fire Lord was going to kill his only son?

"Mom concocted a treasonous plan, and that night, she slipped into Grandfather's bedchambers and killed him with the blade of your knife."

_My knife? _Zuko thought back to the following morning, and for the first time, wondered: how had Azula gotten his knife? She'd been playing with it, taunting him with it… And a sickening feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. His mother had killed to save him.

"Dad caught her, but found the death of the Fire Lord to be rewarding. It would be all too easy to say that Grandfather had appointed him as the heir to the throne… And just like that, our loser Uncle was out of the running. But Mom… Dad banished her for what she had done. Who knows if she's alive or dead? And who really cares? She's nothing but a disgraced princess."

At that, Zuko lunged at her, shouting incoherent words that Katara couldn't understand. Azula merely laughed, and pushed him away. "Brother, I suppose _that_ runs in the family."

And she exited, bearing herself regally, while Zuko dropped to his knees. Katara scurried out from her unseen haven to kneel next to him. "She could still be alive," she whispered, though in her mind, she was still horrified at the prospect of what Azula had revealed to the prince.

"Or not," Zuko replied softly. "She could be dead."

"And if she is…" Katara began softly, "then you know who is responsible. Your father has kept this war going, and in the midst of it, both of our mothers have been lost. Hundreds of people die every day. The world thinks that Aang is our only hope, but _you_ have the chance to end it too, Zuko. You're going to be the next Fire Lord." She turned his head so he was staring at her, and she choked back a sob when she saw the tears that brimmed his eyes.

"I can't. It would be betraying my people…"

"Zuko," she answered, taking his hand, "if you don't, you'll be betraying the world."


	12. Scroll 12: Beaten

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the 'Forbidden Love Saga'_

_Scroll 12: Beaten_

The following day, Chin returned to check on Toph, who decided that it was the perfect time to find out some information. "So… is it very often that a girl falls into your camp?" she asked him, (or, at least where she thought he was) her innocent tone cloaking the urgency of her seemingly casual question.

The soldier chuckled, and Toph took that as a no. "You're the first," he assured her, unaware that the revelation had saddened the girl immensely. "Hey, are you bored?" The inquiry caught her off guard, but when she thought about it, she had to admit that lying there on the cot all day could get a little dull.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Great!" exclaimed Chin, with just a bit too much enthusiasm. "I've been looking for an excuse to play some Pai Sho… Do you know how to-?" He cut off immediately, and silence filled the room. "Sorry, I forgot… We can do something else."

Oh, Toph realized. He thought she couldn't play because she was unable to see the board. She laughed aloud. "Hey, what difference does me being blind make? I'll bet you ten gold pieces that I can play, and _win._"

Chin bit his lip, obviously not believing a word she was saying. "You don't have any money," he said accusingly. "And how do you expect to play if you can't-."

"Hey!" Toph snapped in rebuttal. "That's my problem, isn't it? And I know I can win."

Chin still seemed a bit wary of the idea, but nonetheless, retrieved his Pai Sho board from his trunk of belongings, and placed the pieces in their appropriate spots. Toph managed to sit up, and place her feet on the ground; for how else would she be able to 'see' the pawns? Leaning back against the leg of the table beside her, she made her first move.

"Prepare to lose, Miss Akima," Chin said, and slid his first piece into place.

Just an hour later, he was staring in awe at the board, where just seconds earlier, Toph had made her winning move. She was smirking at him from her position on the cot, and put her hand to collect the prize money. Absentmindedly, Chin placed the gold pieces into her palm, while he rested his cheek in his hand, trying to figure out how she'd beaten him. "Unbelievable…" he muttered to himself, while Toph counted the coins he'd passed her, making sure he hadn't cheated her because she was blind.

Pleased with the total, she suggested they play again. "And this time, I'll bet you twenty gold pieces!" Chin raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you're joking," he said flatly, almost certain that he had just given her all of the money he happened to have on hand. "I'll be right back." He stood up and left, no doubt to complain to his friends about how he'd lost a game of Pai Sho to a little blind girl.

Sure enough, she heard voices from directly outside the tent.

"What's your problem, Chin?" asked one, that Toph thought she had heard speaking to Chin once before.

"Akima beat me at Pai Sho," the other explained, sounding just as embarrassed as he must have felt. A chorus of men's laughter followed the confession, and it took all of Toph's restraint from bursting out in hysterics as well.

"What's your point?" asked another man, whom Toph could tell was largely conceited just by the sound of his voice. "You never win! My grandmother could beat you!"

Again, the other soldiers began to laugh. "Yeah, well, this is different. She's blind." The men shut their mouths immediately, and all was quiet for a couple of minutes before the arrogant one spoke up again.

"That's impossible. She couldn't have seen the board." The men agreed heartily, and all Toph could hear was a jumble of voices.

"If you don't believe me, Wei," Chin shot back, "just go in there and look at her. It's obvious she's blind- her eyes are all… um, blind-looking." _Blind-looking?_ Toph wondered if that was even a real phrase, and for the first time, wished she could see what her eyes looked like; it sounded pretty cool!

"Maybe I will!" Wei responded. "Tomorrow night, I'll challenge her to a game. You'll see, Chin, there's no way she's going to beat a skilled player like me."

Well, at least Toph had something to look forward to. She hadn't even formally met this guy, and already he seemed like a pain in the butt- it'd be fun to hear him cry when he lost.

* * *

Zuko sat him his room, staring down at the soft fabric he held in his left hand. It was almost done, and he just had to engrave the pendent. What could he say that would show her how much he cared about her? All that had been on his mind since the day before was what she had said to him about… betraying the world.

Would it be betraying his nation, or was that just the excuse he made up so he wouldn't have to admit that he was afraid to ascend the throne? Could he ever really have the courage to stop the war altogether, after the countless years his family had kept it going?

When she knocked at the door, Zuko hurriedly shoved the necklace into his pocket, and went to let her in. She was wearing a blue dress- the only color that truly suited her- and her hair was down, cascading down her back like a waterfall. "Good morning," she said brightly, though he could sense the turmoil inside her.

"Hi, Katara. I've been thinking… About- about what you said yesterday." He rubbed his neck awkwardly, as her mouth broke out into a smile.

"You have? And what have you decided?" She looked so happy… Would she be this way all of the time if the war was over? Would she stay with him then, and never have another doubt? All he wanted was for her to remain in the Fire Nation, and when the time came, to become his queen.

Just a year ago, he never would have considered marrying a peasant, let alone a waterbender. But now… He couldn't imagine ever wanting anything else.

"I'll end the war when I become the Fire Lord," he whispered. "For you."

Outwardly, he seemed so certain. But why then, did he feel a sudden chill as he spoke the words?


	13. Scroll 13: Counting the Losses

_Torn Love_

'_Forbidden Love Saga'_

_Scroll 13: Counting the Losses_

Aang and Sokka collapsed in exhaustion onto Appa's back. "This is ridiculous!" Sokka cried, shaking his head back and forth. "It's like Katara and Toph have fallen off the face of the Earth! No one's seen them anywhere!" A strange look crossed his face, and he looked at Aang in terror.

"What?" asked the Airbender worriedly, leaning forward in order to hear his friend better. "Do you have an idea?"

"Maybe…" Sokka drew in a breath for emphasis, and the Avatar thought he would die of anticipation. "Maybe they were abducted by aliens from another planet!" Aang's eyes shrunk until they were merely narrow slits, and he sighed loudly.

"Sokka, just when I think you might be normal, you do something stupid that changes my mind."

"Well, that's what I'm here for, Buddy…"

* * *

When Mai appeared at Zuko's door that day, he knew at once that something bad was going to happen. Maybe he should have sent her a letter explaining why he hadn't been talking to her… And why he hadn't invited her to the festival. _I'm in trouble._

"Zuko," she acknowledged, taking a seat on his bed as if she owned it. "Do you know why I'm here?" He saw that she was carrying her blades, and immediately found himself hoping that there was a guard in the hallway who could take her out if she went berserk.

"Um… I could guess."

"I saw you at the festival," she said bluntly, in her usual monotone voice- yet, behind the mask she wore, he could sense a slight tremor in her voice, and a trembling at her lips. "You took the waterbender."

"Yes, and I was going to tell you," he began, trying to think of a way to talk himself out of this conversation.

"When were going to tell me?" she demanded, while he racked his brain for some possible responses. _You weren't going to tell her._

"Um, Mai, well see… The thing is- I um… Oh boy." He found that he was unable to complete any of his sentences, and part of him was glad of it. No matter what he said, the knife-wielder was sure to be angry.

"Do you like her?" Mai asked softly, getting to her feet, and crossing the room until she stood directly in front of him. He gulped, praying that she wasn't going to pull out one of those blades. Silently, he lit a fire on his palm, just in case, and hid it behind his back so she couldn't see it.

"Yes," he answered honestly. "I... I love her." She prepared for an attack, but to his surprise, Mai slid the blades back into her sleeves, and looked up at him with pain-filled eyes.

"For once, I'm glad I don't feel anything," she whispered, pressing her lips to his for the last time; and as quickly as she'd come, Mai was gone.

* * *

"I win again!" Toph laughed joyously, as yet another victim was cut down in his prime; and had handed her the promised ten gold pieces. The loser moaned and headed to the back of the long line of soldiers who had come to challenge the blind girl for the first time, or had come back in an attempt to reclaim their lost money.

A few men, namely Chin and Wei, who had already been defeated a number of times, stood behind her, hoping to discover her trick. But they were lost for words, unable to comprehend how it happened that we was beating players who had never lost before- and they stared in longing at the towering pile of coins that sat beside her.

A few of the soldiers had decided to write a letter to the Fire Lord, hoping that he would help them; though it was probably a lost cause. Ozai had far more important things to do than win the troops' money back from a 13-year-old girl. Nevertheless, they picked up a quill, and started to write.

* * *

A mere few hours later, Katara sat in Zuko's room waiting on him to return from his father's audience chamber. Apparently, mail had arrived, and Ozai had entrusted Zuko to read and reply to it. A couple of moments later, the prince returned, carting a pile of envelopes in his arms; and he nearly dropped them trying to open the door.

He plopped down next to her, and opened the first letter. "Listen to this!" he said, shaking his head in annoyance. "The army will complain about anything!"

He read a letter to Katara from one of the Army Camps, where apparently, a blind girl was winning hundreds of gold pieces from the soldiers after beating them in Pai Sho. "This is a waste of my time!" Zuko went on, waving his hands in the air for added effect. "Like I really care!"

Katara, on the other hand, wasn't paying much attention to him. A blind girl who liked to gamble… She knew it had to be Toph, but why would Toph be with the Fire Nation troops? Had she been separated from Aang and Sokka? What was going on?


	14. Scroll 14: Decision

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the 'Forbidden Love Saga'_

_Scroll 14: Decision_

"This is really pointless," Sokka griped, as he and Aang stumbled blindly through the cave. "Why would Katara or Toph go in here?"

"How do you know they didn't?" Aang countered, as he wiped a strange substance off of his arm; hoping it was nothing poisonous.

"We're never going to find them!" the other boy whined.

"Not with that attitude," the Avatar replied, picking Momo up off of the ground and placing him on top of his head. He soon regretted it, because the lemur's fur was covered in the sticky material, and it dripped down his bald scalp.

"Do you always have to be the optimist?" Sokka grumbled, and then his eyes widened in happiness, as he saw the exit, and took off toward the light from the outside. Aang breathed a sigh of disappointment, wondering where else his friends could possibly be.

* * *

Zuko looked down at the completed engagement necklace with undisguised pride. Its soft band was made of blue silk, and its pendent was a fiery red, too beautiful to be destructive. The engraving, as he had been unable to think of something better, merely said ZK: their initials, side by side. And although it wasn't much, he knew that he had never seen anything lovelier. A few weeks had past since Mai had come to say goodbye, and now, the ball was almost upon him.

The next night, after dancing Katara around the room for hours and hours, he would ask her to marry him; to be his queen, and to remain with him forever. After all, Zulia had found a way to stay with Agni for eternity… It could be the same for him and Katara.

She however, was having very different thoughts. She loved him: that much she knew to be true. But could she really abandon her friends, and stay with Zuko until the time came that he would free the world? No, she couldn't. She had to find Aang and Sokka- they didn't know where Toph was, she was certain of it. She could tell them, and things could go back to the way they were.

But if she left, would she ever be able to will herself to come back? Yes, she could. But she couldn't let Zuko know that. She would write him a letter, and leave it in her room for him to find. She would leave the next night, after the ball- she would be able to join up with the others, and (if he listened to her) would have no interference from the Fire prince.

And when the war was done, she would return, and be his Zulia for as long as they both would live.


	15. Scroll 15: When Fate Calls

_Torn Love_

_Volume 1 of the 'Forbidden Love Saga'_

_Scroll 15: When Fate Calls_

The day of the ball had finally arrived, and Katara woke up knowing very well what would happen. Once or twice, she tried to talk herself out of what she was planning to do, but he knew in her heart she had to do it. Her place wasn't here, at least not at the moment. Someday it would be… Her mind wandered back to the first day she'd ever seen Zuko: he had attacked her village, while hunting for Aang. She had hated him then, and he had hated her. How far they had come now…

Zuko awoke knowing that he was going to ask her the most important question of his life, and her decision would either make him the happiest man alive, or make him wish he was dead. But he wouldn't himself to imagine the possibility that she would deny him. He knew hat she loved him- so why did he feel that something was wrong?

Katara wasn't hungry all day, and spent her lunchtime picking out her dress for the ball. From the bottom of her dresser, she found the outfit she'd been wearing when Zuko had captured her- the blood had been washed out by a few of the servants and she decided it was most practical to wear it. She may look strange while she was still there, but once she left… She'd have to be dressed for the outdoors.

Zuko paced back and forth the hour before he was to pick up Katara. The necklace seemed to weigh a ton in his pocket, and he was beginning to feel anxious. He wished he could ask her there and now, and simply get it over with, but no… He had decided on midnight, the exact time his father had proposed to his mother, all of those years ago. He had to stay within the family tradition, and besides, it was pretty romantic.

Later, Katara was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, staring at her reflection. _This is how I'm supposed to look. This is me…_ Her hair was done in its familiar style which Sokka lovingly called her 'hair loopies.' She gently touched the necklace at her throat, and hoped her mother could hear her. "Are you proud of me, Mom? Am I making the right choice?"

The letter was already written and rolled up on the dresser, one of her hair ribbons tied around it. When Zuko knocked on the door, Katara summoned her strength and opened it to look him in the eyes. Gold met blue as he gently took her hand in his. "Why are you shaking?" he asked her quietly, and she wasn't sure how to answer him.

"I'm just nervous," she replied. _It isn't a complete lie._ "I've never been to a formal ball."

He led her into the ballroom, and her mouth fell open in utter amazement. The room appeared to be sculpted of pure gold, and the floor was shiny enough for her to be able to see herself in it. The walls were painted with red flowers, and the large crowd of people that filled the room seemed to come straight out of a fairy tale.

All eyes fell on the pair as they made their way through, and a few of the noble ladies wrinkled their noses at Katara's outfit, just as she knew they would. When the rest of the women were wearing silken gowns, or fur robes; Katara's Water Tribe attire surely looked horrible. She glanced around anxiously, hoping that Azula and Ozai were not in attendance; and to her relief, she was unable to find them.

"They don't come to anything," Zuko assured her, with a gentle squeeze of the hand when she asked him if they would be coming.

The band began to play a slow melody, and Katara was suddenly aware that Fire Nation music had drastically changed since Aang's time. It sounded nothing like what he had implied and demonstrated. Zuko pulled her to him, and she rested her head against his chest, savoring this feeling before it was gone. Who knew when the next time she would see him would be? Months? Years?

A few more dances, all like the last, and through all of them, she vowed that she would be disappear after the song ended. Finally, just before midnight, she gathered her courage. She stepped back out of his embrace, and he looked at her in confusion as she gave him a look of pain. "Katara, what's wrong?"

He approached her, a hand outstretched, but she continued backing away. The crowd of people who were watching them starting talking, their voices growing louder and louder, until it was impossible to think clearly. Katara looked from one to the next, feeling his resolve die. She had to do this. _I love you, Zuko._ And with one final tear-filled look, she fled the room.

Zuko had never felt so alone. _She'll be back,_ he told himself. _She always comes back. _But he knew, somehow, that this time she was gone for good. In his pocket, the necklace seemed to be mocking him, as at that very moment, the clock struck twelve.

As Katara fled the city, and escaped into the woods on its outskirts, she cast one final look in the direction of the palace. _I'm sorry, Zuko. I will come back… Someday. I promise._ And she slipped into the darkness.


End file.
